dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Kimiyato Hiriyama (Cataclysmic Gerosha)
|intel2= |strength1= |strength2= |strength3= |speed1= |speed2= |speed3= |speed4= |speed5= |speed6= |speed7= |endure1= |endure2= |endure3= |endure4= |agility1= |agility2= |agility3= |agility4= |projection1= |fighting1= |fighting2= |fighting3= }} }} Milp / Kimiyato Hiriyama is a supervillain in the Gerosha universe of Dozerfleet Comics. A Milthuen Prototype, she is a Meethexo with millipede-themed powers. Her name is shorthand for the Spanish milpies, meaning "millipede." She functions as an archnemesis to both Ciem and Mukade, and battles both of them in Ciem 3 and Ciem: Condemnation. Powers, weaknesses, and equipment Powers Milp has some ability to cling to and climb walls, an ability which Ciem does not possess. Her other abilities, including super agility, are slightly inferior versions of Ciem's. She does not have Candi's psychic radar, so she often has to lure the fight to come to her. Weaknesses Milp is highly emotional, highly driven, and not very well-disciplined. She has some training at stealth and ambush and is a schemer, but is poor with hand-to-hand combat. She uses her swordplay to compensate for this. She is also known to make rush judgments, and gets flustered when she cannot win approval from her superiors. Older versions of her didn't have these weaknesses, but were prone to overconfidence. Milthuen Prototypes are as prone to their powers dulling during pregnancy as are Centhuen Prototypes; but that is of little concern to Kimi because she is a firm believer in birth control methods. She also has a strong sexual appetite like Candi's. Although Candi struggles to control her appetite and slips up a few times with Donte, Kimi indulges openly in promiscuous sex. She relies on her healing factor to avoid contracting diseases, and is not above having an abortion. Her character flaws ultimately put her at more risk than any drawbacks to her abilities do. Equipment Milp has tried to make her living as an assassin, earning her the nickname of Milp: Assassin Millipede. Her efforts were usually successful in Japan when assassinating normal targets; but she found it very hard to perform hits on other Meethexos and on Phexos. A Centhuen Prototype going by the moniker of "Mukade" proved a frequent irritation to her, as she was essentially the Japanese version of Ciem. To compensate for her superpowered foes being able to out-melee her, she has acquired a sword that is supposed to be similar to one a samurai may have used. She relies heavily on swordsmanship for survival in climates where her ineptitude in other fields would prove a major disadvantage. Character bio Gerosha Prime Kimiyato is a much more simplified menace in this version than in other versions. Amelia Kinto, a character exclusive to this version, was one of many individuals that Milp was targeting for no reason other than because she was an easy target, and made it easy for Milp to use her as bait for Ciem. Milp Prime was very fond of breaking into homes and committing senseless acts of murder, even when it had nothing to do with her greater goals of serving Arfaas. Donte's being de-powered between Ciem 2 and Ciem 3 made him surprisingly easy to abduct in this version. Kimi implies that she had raped him while he was unconscious, in an effort to lure Candi into a trap. Henry Malestrom's fiancee was decapitated earlier on, simply because Kimi wanted to do it. She attempts to dispose of Candi in this fashion, even stabbing Candi very close to the heart before that to weaken her. But Candi manages to dodge the fatal blow and grab the sword away. Candi disposes of Kimi with Kimi's own sword, then collapses. Candi is then de-powered by Ploribus as a way to heal her permanently after damage done to her heart by her trauma. Losing her Centhuen Prototype status, however, makes Candi more prone to cancer. This leads to Candi's death followed shortly by Donte's around the time that their daughter Dana turns 17. Classic Gerosha ''Ciem'' Kimiyato in this version was a childhood pest that frequently taunted Candi, abusing her telepathy to plant self-esteem issues in Candi's mind and taunt her. It got to the point that Candi started envisioning her taunting her as if physically present. Candi was never sure if Kimi were really a Japanese telepath or a mental disorder. However, Kimi's powers are destroyed due to Candi conceiving Angie Levens. Angie grabbed hold of the telepathic link and wrestled it. Her death two hours after birth meant the link died with her, freeing Candi from Kimi's control. This results in Kimi growing vengeful; vowing that Candi will pay for destroying Kimi's powers. ''Ciem 3'' Kimiyato arrives on her own to Dirbine so that she can finish off the business of avenging her lost ability of telepathy. She and Lobe attack Dirbine, lure Ciem into a staged fight, and set the stage for Candi's capture. Plot events from there happen similarly to Condemnation (described below.) Comprehensive Gerosha ''Ciem: Vigilante Centipede'' Kimi was the daughter of Hebbleskin Gang sympathizers living in Japan. In a similar process and in the same time period as Candi's birth, Kimi was born. The Hebbleskins wanted to create an army of Milthuens to fight back against the Centhuens that their Phaelite rivals were seeking to create. Just as Candi became a Centhuen Prototype, so also Kimi became a Milthuen Prototype, a human-millipede hybrid. Poorly-disciplined as a fighter and with few supernatural instincts, Kimi nevertheless became a master at clairvoyance. She also became fairly skilled at swordplay. She begged Arfaas for the chance to hunt down all the Flippos and kill them; but Arfaas instructed her to stay behind and kill the Mukade that was interfering with Tokyo operations. Denial by Arfaas embittered Kimi, and she vowed she'd prove herself worthy to the master one day. ''Ciem: Condemnation'' to get to Candi.]] Kolumn realizes soon after Arfaas' death that desperate measures are needed if he wants to put his plan to capture Candi into action. He also takes note of the fact that Mukade was last seen headed for the airport in LA. Kolumn wastes precious little time in bringing Kimi to Evansville with the express purpose of creating some mayhem. Kimi decides the best way to do this is to instigate a battle against Ciem in broad daylight. If successful, Candi will be defeated and Kimi will have proven herself. Her plan B was to run off while Ciem is distracted battling Lobe and break into the house, and this ends up being her course of action. She kills the babysitter and beats Charlie up, just enough to make it look like Candi is the abuser. Candi arrives home to find Charlie being hauled away by paramedics while busybody CPS agents accuse her baselessly. Kolumn and company swoop in to capture Candi, using the ruse of Charlie's hospital visit to further their facade to the public. Kimi is later advised not to take the Milliblob potion, but grows disillusioned with Kolumn when the latter refuses to promote her. She ends up using her new base of operations to find a way to get Botan the Plant-Man under her control. She realizes that she cannot defeat the Earwig without Botan's help. Dolly tries to chase Botan down and protect him, but he doesn't recognize her and attacks. This causes her AI to lose control, and the two end up fighting. Dolly's Earwig suit proves more resourceful than she thought, and Botan retreats into the ground to get away from her suit's psychotic AI. Dolly realizes that the AI is trying to take over control of her mind, and runs away forgetting about Milp being in the area. Milp seizes the opportunity to sneak up behind Botan and plant an AI backvisor on him. It is at that point that Kolumn grows arrogant. He has managed to break into a hotel room and capture both Mukade and Meerkat when they were caught in bed together. Along with Candi and few other Phexos, he puts his plan into motion to break their spirits over the course of two weeks and then begin executions. Kimi tried desperately to point out that the Earwig was a threat to Kolumn's plans, hoping to keep herself relevant. But Kolumn's final rejection resulted in Kimi taking the Milliblob potion. Her new Milliblob form allowed Milp to become a giant millipede and rip downtown Evansville apart. She was even able to create short-range slime projections of her former Milp self. Darius' resolve shrinking, the military acts without his help. Milp begins fighting back, but realizes that her new milliblob form makes her blood a cure for Jeral's Botan mutation. She gets around that by having Jeral destroy the National Guard's vehicles and then build a gigantic wall of plant matter to conceal the Milliblob inside of. Dolly meanwhile stages an assault on Kolumn's base, proving to be every bit as dangerous as Milp warned she'd be. Kolumn pays no heed, devoting his entire focus instead to reveling in the view of Candi's execution. Delusia's interference allows Candi to survive, and even reattach herself to her body the way Denny's pills enabled her to when she was taken prisoner aboard Arfaas' ship in Vigilante Centipede. Candi's powers slowly return after getting the drug bracelet off her wrist, and she aids the others in escaping. Milp reacts with predictable rage when she sees Ciem, Mukade, Meerkat, and the Earwig arriving to stop her. She lets them inside the Forrest Funnel Town, then does battle with them there while Botan keeps the police and military from providing assistance. Dolly avoids going in, instead deciding it her duty to free Botan from Milp's control. An earlier battle with Darius, who finally decided to compensate for his earlier inaction, results in Milp being wounded and Darius deceased. His attack mecha is destroyed, but the wound still bothers her. She carelessly mentions it; and it gives Dolly an idea. Dolly exploits the situation after destroying the AI backvisor by explaining the situation to Botan and turning him against Milp. Botan agrees to Dolly's plan soon afterward; turning his botanokinesis on her and ripping her apart with plant matter. Her death by impalement with giant thorns releases the cure for Jeral's condition, reverting him from a plant-man to his normal form. This also results in the Milp projections disintegrating, saving the other heroes' lives. The last horrible news Milp learns before dying is that Dolly, not Candi, was the "liPo." The oracle had nothing to do with the Flippos; but with a former holder of a 'li'brary 'po'sition. Personality Unlike a lot of Phexos and Meethexos, Kimiyato actually answered the call to return to her creators and heed the call of becoming part of an army. She feels as though she never truly left; a military child from the beginning. Her ineptitude at ninjitsu and fighting in any area other than swordplay notwithstanding, her devotion to the Hebbleskin Gang has always been absolute. The one time she doubted Arfaas' wisdom was in choosing Lloyd Kolumn as a potential successor. In Gerosha Prime, she was flat-out just an evil menace. By Classic Gerosha, she was embittered by a power she lost to Angie, and sought personal revenge on Candi for Angie's conception. This vengeance became all-consuming. Comprehensive Gerosha depicts her as being slightly immature; a psychotic adult child trying to win the approval of her superiors. This doesn't make her less lethal, however. She takes great delight in beating up a child and leaving Candi to take the blame; and is able to deduce immediately that her victory rests entirely on making sure Botan the Plant-Man can be controlled. She is often full of pride and vanity; made complex by her insecurities and difficulty in winning Arfaas' approval. While Classic Gerosha strongly implies that Kimi and Arfaas had an affair, their relationship in Comprehensive Gerosha takes on more of a dysfunctional father-daughter attribute. Development Milp began as early as Ciem 3: Curse of the Millipede in September of 2005. This follow-up to Ciem was finished before the 2005 version of Ciem 2 was even ready for export, and was uploaded alongside the first story. The Dozerfleet founder was, at the time, trying to promote DSHW Machinomics by gearing Gerosha Prime's version of the Ciem trilogy as a deliberate loose parody of Sam Raimi's ''Spider-Man'' film trilogy. Therefore, Milp wasn't given much of a backstory other than "evil counterpart of Ciem with millipede rather than centipede motif." It was by Classic Gerosha that her abilities started becoming more refined and her backstory was more established. This included her motivations for wanting to work for Arfaas. Her costume was developed and redeveloped a few times also. Initial designs had her as a cheap knock-off of Ciem's suit, with the narrative claiming that a Hebbleskin had stolen Imaki's patterns. Her hair would flow freely outside the back of her mask. Her later suit designs emphasized her has an incompetent ninja with reasonably good sword skills. She also became less flirty and more ruthless; as she always feels the need to prove something. Her initially being a psychic witch as well was one idea toyed with; but eventually discarded. Candi's hypersexuality due to being descended from Honeybee Samuel was ruled to be enough of a curse on the heroine. There has been some indecision on whether or not Kimi has had an affair with Arfaas. However, her Gerosha Prime attempts to rape Donte were meant to show a contrast in her attitudes on life than Candi. While Candi slips up now and then, she works hard to keep her hypersexual urges under control. Kimi, by contrast, openly embraces a sexually active lifestyle and is not afraid to use it as a weapon against her enemies. The desire to have her use Charlie as bait, and the subplot about her trying to frame Candi for abuse, was a reference to The Ring Two in which Samara possesses Aidan and starts framing Rachel in order to get her permission to kill everyone that comes between them. It was originally scripted that a maneuver of Kimi's backfires, and causes her to be decapitated with her own sword in a failed attempt to do this to Candi. The Milliblob demise she receives in Ciem 3 has been considered canon ever since, negating her Gerosha Prime death entirely. See also * Kimiyato's SDCPM file * Ciem * Ciem 2 * Ciem 3 * Ciem: Condemnation * Lloyd Kolumn * Botan the Plant-Man External links * Canceled Gerosha programs art gallery at DeviantArt * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48943144 Sodality 2D concept art collection] at DeviantArt ** Red-Cyan 3D concept art collection ** Green-Magenta 3D concept art collection Category: Ciem 1 characters Category: Ciem 3 characters Category: Ciem: Condemnation characters Category: Dozerfleet supervillains Category: Beheaded females Category: Sodality series characters Category: Sodality: Battle for Metheel unlockable characters Category: Sodality: Battle for Metheel NCPs